1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image alignment method and an image alignment system and, more particularly, to an image alignment method and an image alignment system capable of improving image alignment efficiency and reducing computation complexity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image alignment is an algorithm focused on geometrically matching two images with their contents for certain purposes such as erasing hand shaking when taking multiple pictures. Image alignment can be applied in lots of image processing domains such as high dynamic range preprocessing, video stabilization, multi-frame noise removal, multi-frame object removal, panorama stitching, etc. For certain real-time applications like on-device video stabilization for video recording, computing performance is a lot more critical when aligning two neighboring images. There are diverse theories and implements about two images alignment algorithm based on different purposes and applications. However, those prior arts always need much time to align two images due to complex computation.